


Release

by dauntlesscandor



Series: Three Times a Charm [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesscandor/pseuds/dauntlesscandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough mission, Winter Soldier offers his partner some well needed release...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was supposed to be an integral part of Three Times a Charm story but I couldn't seem to fit it anywhere so there you go!

I started considering my life since I joined Hydra. It was difficult but filled with adrenaline and that was exactly what I liked. However there was one thing I was missing though. I was a woman and I had my needs but every agent was a player and I didn't need drama. However there was one that had a liking to me...

I looked at Winter and realized he was currently wearing nothing but his combat pants that he had at least three pairs of. He was looking at himself in the mirror narrowing his eyes and running his fingers through his long hair. Then he looked at his left arm flexing it almost as if he was testing if it's really there.

He noticed me looking at him and our eyes met in the mirror. I took a quick breath and smiled seductively walking towards him. He looked at me raising an eyebrow but I smiled even wider and bent over him to reach for a brush. He flinched when the ends of my wet hair touched his naked torso. I could see his chest rising and falling a lot faster. "What do you think you’re doing?" he said hoarsely which made me feel a warm wave traveling through my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly smiling at him. I turned around ready to walk away from the bathroom. Suddenly I stopped and held my breath.

He was right behind me, his chest to my back. I opened my mouth to prevent myself from fainting from the pressure I felt in the lower part of my abdomen. His hands gripped my waist and I flinched at his touch. His lips suddenly found its way towards my ear and my head involuntarily dropped to the other side since his breath made my skin oversensitive. "Did Pierce order you to do it?" he asked with his deep voice in my hair. I moaned silently. "Seduce me and see with whom my loyalties lie?"

"No," I sighed melting in his arms. His hands traveled up to the place where I tugged my towel to cover myself. My heart started to race even faster if it was possible.

"Hmm, are you sure?" he breathed into my ear. I wasn't able to make any sound other than a moan so instead I nodded my head slowly. He growled silently and released the towel that was covering me and it fell on the floor exposing me completely to the chilly air coming from the open window in the room. His hands reached to my breasts only stroking them as if he wanted to touch my entire body before going any further. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto his chest. His hands kept wandering over my naked body, from the neck to my thighs and then one of his hands, the metal one, slipped between my legs and I couldn’t suppress a sigh forming in my throat. Only his fingertips touched my body and my intimate parts however I spread my legs a bit wider to let him in. The pulsing warmth between my legs was becoming more and more painful. The cold touch of the metal made me moan with pleasure.

All of a sudden his hands gripped my shoulders and he turned me to face him. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes became dark with lust and he grinned at me. His hands traveled down my body until they reached my thighs and then he gripped them and pulled me up.

 

 

She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I moved my hands along her thighs slowly causing her to shiver. She buried her face in my neck and moaned. I smiled at that pleasing sound and started to walk towards the bed.

I lied her on it and placed myself on top of her. She was breathing heavily and her blue eyes were shinning when she looked at me. I couldn't resist myself and crashed my lips against hers. She took a deep breath but returned the kiss. One of my hands wandered over her breast to cup it and the other went to her thighs to tease her. I moved my kisses from her neck down her body until I reached her thighs. She spread her legs wider pushing her hips up. I gripped her thighs with both my hands to hold her in place. She was still moving unable to stop but when I placed my lips on her inner thigh her movements slowed down.

I traced my tongue through her entrance trying to remind myself the last time I was this intimate with a woman. I might have been out of practice but I definitely remembered how to please a female. Using my thumb I parted her lips sliding my tongue inside and causing her to let out a string of moans that only made me want to do more, just to hear her scream with pleasure. I could sense how sensitive she'd become and how her swollen clit reacted to my tongue. She was completely wet inside and outside therefor I placed my mouth on her wetness and sucked on it. Her body arched and she gripped the frame of the bed she was lying on until her knuckles went white. I continued even after she came, making her moan even more until she begged me to stop when it became too painful due to her sensitiveness. I traced kisses up her body until I reached her lips and I kissed her again feeling her bodily fluids on both of our mouths but it didn’t seem to bother her. I broke the kiss to look at her. "You know it's not going to come any further, right?" I asked and she looked at me with her eyes foggy due to the pleasure she just experienced. "I know why you want this and you're too vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of you," I added and she sighed but nodded her head.

"But you’re okay with me using you for that," she whispered still fighting for breath. I laughed quietly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What makes you think you’re using me?" I teased her with a cocky smile. "I'd like to believe you're feeling the same amount of pleasure as I do," at the last statement she laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh, it was sweet and intoxicating...

She looked me in the eyes. "Okay," she simply said nodding slightly. "I know we can’t."

"Well," I started and my hand started to fall back between her legs. "It doesn't mean _I_ can't," she looked at me confused but then closed her eyes as my fingers entered her.

****

 


End file.
